Fatherly Love
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Abby had been depressed for ages now. When she shows up at work with cuts and bruises on her arms, will the NCIS team help her confront her father?
1. Cuts and Bruises

Hey all! This is actually not my first NCIS fic since yesterday, but it is the first NCIS fic I have written by myself.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own NCIS.

It was 10 am and Abby came stumbling into her lab. The phone started to ring almost immediately after she sat down.

"Hello," she answered in a monotone.

"Hey Abbs, it's Kate. We just got some information about the Lieutenant Mathews' Case. I'm faxing it over to you now, then Gibbs will come up."

"Sure," Abby answered in her monotone again.

"Are you ok Abbs? You don't sound well." Kate said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then Abby hung up the phone.

Abby had been depressed for a week now. Everyone knew she was depressed, but no one knew why. Kate, Gibbs, Ducky and Tony tried to get her to talk about it, but she wouldn't say a word.

15 minutes later, Abby had gotten the fax and had started working on the information when Gibbs came in.

"Morning Abby, did you get the fax?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." As Abby took off her jacket, Gibbs noticed all the bruises and cuts on Abby's arms.

"What happened Abby? Who gave you those cuts and bruises?" He asked, concerned.

"No one." Abby replied quickly, looking away from Gibbs. She instantly knew that it was a mistake taking off her jacket. Some of her cuts were still bleeding so Gibbs went over to the medical cupboard and took out some antiseptic and bandages. He went to Abby and tried to bring her arm closer to him so he could bandage her cuts but as soon as he touched her, she pulled away.

Abby, realizing what she did, said, "You should go now. I have lots of work to do."

"Abby, you're hurt and I'm not leaving until you tell me who did this and let me put a bandage on you cuts!"

Gibbs started to move towards Abby when she didn't answer. He got a cotton wool ball and put antiseptic on it and lightly touched Abby's arm. She flinched but let him help her.

Gibbs looked at Abby a few times, but she was facing the other way.

After he had finished putting the last bandage on her arm, he again asked who hurt her.

"No one." She replied again, getting frustrated.

"Come on Abby! You can tell me! Who hurt you?"

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you! Is that ok with you Boss?" Abby yelled.

"Well, why don't you want to tell me? Would you like to tell someone else then?" Gibbs replied calmly.

Kate and Tony were walking down the hall when they heard Abby yelling. They decided to stop and listen to the conversation.

"No! I don't want to tell anyone! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Abby yelled while pushing Gibbs out the door and slamming it shut.

Gibbs fell on top of Kate and Tony when he was out the door.

"Oh, you have really upset her Boss," Tony said with a smile.

"Shut up DiNozzo!" Gibbs said as he got up off of the two.

"What did you say to her to make her so angry?" Kate asked.

"I asked her who had put the cuts and bruises on her arms for about the 3rd time when she cracked it."

"She had cuts and bruises on her arms?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

The three of them stood there thinking until Kate said, "Shh."

"If you couldn't tell, we were already quiet Kate." Tony stated.

Kate ignored Tony's comment and put her ear against the door to Abby's lab.

"I think she's crying." Kate said. The three of them looked at each other and decided to go in and see if she was ok.

Kate was the first in the lab, where she saw Abby sitting on the floor with a bloody knife in her hand.

Well? What do you think? Please read and review! I also have another NCIS story with my friend DiNozzoFan, the story is called Sorry Kate!

I'd love to know what you thought of this story!

Hikarisailorcat


	2. Lies

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Abby!" Kate ran over to her. Abby was crying and holding the bloody knife in her hand. Gibbs noticed that she had taken off the bandages he put on her and had cut her arms and wrists a few times.

They were all sitting around her, Kate was trying to calm her down while Gibbs was trying to take the knife away from her before she did anymore damage to herself.

"Tony, get some bandages." "Right boss."

"Its ok Abby! Everything is all right, we are here to help you!" Kate was saying.

"N-no! Leave m-me alone!" Abby stuttered.

Gibbs finally was able to take the knife out of Abby's hand and Tony came with the bandages.

Abby just started to cry even harder into Kate's shoulder. Kate wrapped her arms around Abby.

"It's alright Abby, its ok. Your fine now." Kate kept telling her.

"N-no, I-I-I'm not. It's not o-ok. Everything is ho-horrible!" she cried.

Abby was now shaking due to loss of blood and lack of sleep. Kate rubbed her back as she let out her depression. Tony tried to bandage her arms but she pulled away.

"Abby, why don't you come with me. We will get you cleaned up. How does that sound?" Kate suggested. Abby only nodded in reply.

When Abby and Kate were out of the room, Tony spoke to Gibbs.

"I wonder why she wouldn't let me touch her, to put her bandages on." Tony wondered.

"She won't let anyone but Kate touch her. I tried to bandages on her arms before but she pulled away, like she did to you. I want to know who did this to her, and when I find them, I will make them pay!" Gibbs stated.

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Kate took Abby to the First Aid room and bandaged her cuts.

"After this do you want to get some lunch with me?" Kate asked. Again Abby only nodded in rely.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Abby and Kate had decided to go to a chinese restaurant for lunch. They were sitting there, quietly eating their lunch when Kate decided to ask Abby a question.

"Abby," Abby looked at her when she started speaking. "Why did you cut yourself?"

Abby looked away from her. After a few moments of silence, Abby looked at Kate and started to speak.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Abby looked away again.

"Him."

"Who's him?" Kate wondered.

"…"

"You can tell me Abby, you can trust me." Kate smiled at Abby and put a comforting hand on her arm. Abby looked at Kate again.

"Would it be alright if I stayed at your house tonight?"

Kate was supprised at the sudden question but said, "Sure. Do you want to get your stuff now and take it to my place before we go back to work?"

"Ok."

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

When they got to Abby's apartment, Abby opened the door and motioned Kate to come in but to be quite. Kate obeyed.

Kate and Abby walked to Abby's room. On the way, they passed the lounge room. There, Kate saw a man, fast asleep on the couch in front of the T.V. There were empty beer bottles everywhere around him.

Abby led Kate to a dark room on the other side of the apartment. When she walked in, it was so dark she couldn't see anything.

"Stay still." Abby told her while she walked around her room and got some things she needed.

"How can you see where you are going? Don't you need some light?" asked Kate.

"No, I know where everything is, so I don't really need to see." Abby replied.

"Well I need to see." Kate said as she got a small torch for emergencies from her handbag. She shined the light over the room. There was a desk with a laptop, posters of Breaking Benjamin, The Used, Something Corporate, Linkin Park, and heaps of other bands Kate had never heard of on her walls, a Lamp, which didn't seem to have a light bulb, and a coffin?

"Uh, Abby?" Abby turned to face Kate, "Why is there a coffin in here?"

"It's my bed."

Kate just looked at her. She wasn't kidding. Abby went back to packing and Kate went back to looking around. She looked up at the ceiling to see if there was a light bulb in the light. The thought had occurred to her when she was looking at the lamp.

And guess what! There was no light bulb.

"Ready." Abby said at last.

They walked out of Abby's apartment, the man still asleep on the couch.

When they were in Kate's car, Kate put some music on and they started a conversation.

"Who was the guy asleep in you apartment Abby?" Kate asked.

"Oh, that was my dad." Abby replied. Kate looked at Abby. She could tell that Abby was not comfortable with this subject, however, Abby kept talking.

"He is retired now so he just hangs around my place most of the time." Kate nodded. She could tell that Abby was lying, she didn't say so though.

After they had dropped off Abby's stuff at Kate's, they went back to work.

Kate was sitting at her desk, looking at something on her computer, Tony was talking to Abby about who knows what… and McGee and Gibbs were no where in sight…

About 10 minutes later, Gibbs and McGee came back to their desks and everyone was just doing the usual until…

21212121212121212121212121212121212

hehehe.. I'm gonna make you all wait for the next part! Not too long though… I promise.

Please Read and review!

hikarisailorcat


	3. Dedicated to Kate

Hey all! Welcome to the next part of Fatherly Love! This is the chapter where you find out why I named this story Fatherly Love!

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own NCIS!

Thanks for the reviews! I love to know what you think of my story!

OMG! I just found out that Kate dies! I can't believe it! Kate was like my favourite besides Abby! I only found out today cause I live in Australia and that episode hasn't come out here yet! Omg!

**So, in honour of our fellow NCIS team mate, I am dedicating this chapter to Kate Todd. She will always be in our hearts!**

---

"Help! Can some one help us!" cried a young woman in her thirties. She had a small child with her. The little girl looked scared and confused.

All the members of NCIS looked at the older woman.

"Please!" She cried, "I found a dead man! I think he is in the Navy!"

Gibbs walked over to her. "Where?" he asked.

"Just a few streets away. I could show you… oh. Wait. What will I do with Callie? I don't want to take her back there. She was so scared." Said the lady.

Gibbs thought for a moment. Then he looked around the room.

"Abby can take care of her while we are gone." He said. The lady looked at Abby. She was unsure if it was a good idea to leave her daughter with a goth. She didn't want her to put any stories into her daughter's head.

Kate didn't think this was a good idea either. What if Abby tried to commit suicide again? But she also knew that Gibbs always made the right choice, so she said nothing.

"Don't worry miss… ?" Gibbs asked.

"Mrs. Sebastian." The lady answered. Gibbs nodded.

"I assure you, Mrs. Sebastian, that your daughter will be safe with Miss. Sciuto. Now, if you could kindly follow me. Kate, Tony, McGee. You're coming with me." They nodded, collected the things they needed and went out to the car.

Mrs. Sebastian went down to her daughter's height and told her that she was going with the detectives and that she will stay here with Miss. Sciuto.

"Don't worry, Callie, you mum will be back soon. My name is Abby. Do you want to come down to my lab and play a game?" Abby asked the little girl. Callie nodded.

They went into the elevator and Abby decided to make some conversation.

"So, what do you like to do?" Abby asked Callie.

"I like to draw!" she answered.

"Ok! Would you like to meet one of my friends, Callie?" asked Abby.

"Ok."

Abby led Callie to the autopsy room, knocked on the door and entered. Ducky was sitting at his desk, taking notes of the last autopsy he took.

"Ah, Abigail, and who is this little princess?" Ducky asked.

"This is Callie. I'm taking care of her until her mum comes back from showing the Gibbs something. This is Ducky, Callie." Abby said the last part to Callie.

"Hello." Callie said shyly.

"It is very nice to meet you, Callie. It is very unfortunate that I have some more work to do so I don't really have any time to talk to you right now, but it was a pleasure to meet this very lovely princess." Callie laughed at his wording.

"Ok, well see you later then Ducky." Abby said as she took Callie to her lab.

---

"This is my lab." Abby said as she closed the door behind Callie.

"What do you do in a lab?" asked Callie.

"Well, I go on my computer and look at the evidence about the case that I would be studying." When Callie looked even more confused, Abby added, "I also play games and listen to music on my computer."

Abby pulled up a seat for Callie to sit on and sat on her seat opposite her computer.

"What game would you like to play? I have Spider Solitaire, Shrek 2, and X-Men."

"Shrek!" Callie said enthusiastically.

For about half and hour, Callie and Abby played Shrek and listened to Abby's music, although not as loud as usual.

"What are those cuts on your arm?" asked Callie. "Did you fall over in the play ground?"

Abby smiled at Callie's question.

"No, I didn't fall over in the playground."

"Then where did you get those cuts?"

Abby stoped playing Shrek as she spoke to Callie.

"Do you have a dad?"

"Yeah, my dad plays Barbies with me sometimes!" Callie said excitedly.

"Well, my dad drinks a lot of alcohol, and when he does… he sometimes hits me."

"Oh, my mummy says that people who hit you are bad! Is your daddy bad?"

"Yeah… he is."

"Hello Callie, mummy's back!" Mrs. Sebastian said as she walked into the lab, followed by Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Kate. Callie ran over to her mum and gave her a hug.

"Did you have fun with Abby?" Mrs. Sebastian asked.

"Yep!"

"Ok, well, you say thank you to Abby for looking after you." Callie said thanks and walked out of the room to talk to the detectives for a while, Gibbs gave the evidence to Abby and they all went upstairs, leaving Abby there to work.

While they were upstairs, Kate gave Callie some paper and pencils to draw with while Gibbs and Tony and Kate questioned Mrs. Sebastian.

When they were taking a break of questioning Mrs. Sebastian, Mrs. Sebastian went over to her daughter and asked her what she was drawing.

"I'm drawing Abby!" Callie said. Mrs. Sebastian smiled.

"Mummy, is Daddy bad?" Callie asked.

Mrs. Sebastian was surprised by this question.

"No, Daddy isn't bad. What makes you think Daddy is bad, Callie?" By now Gibbs, Kate, Tony and McGee were all listening to their conversation.

"Abby said that her Daddy hits her and you told me that anyone who hits me is bad! So doest that mean that Abby's Daddy is bad?"

Mrs. Sebastian was wondering what to reply to her daughter when Gibbs spoke.

"Abby told you that her father was hitting her?" Gibbs asked Callie. Callie nodded and Gibbs, Tony, Kate and McGee got up and headed for the elevator.

"We will be right back." McGee told them.

---

While in the escalator, Kate asked decided to start a conversation.

"Do you think it is the right choice to tell Abby what we know? Maybe we should wait for her to tell us herself." Gibbs sighed.

"I think we should confront her. I don't want her to be going home alone!"

"I know, me either. She is staying at my house tonight so that's not a problem! I just think that we should give her some time to talk about it on her own." Kate replied.

"As much as I hate to agree with Kate, I think it's the right choice." Tony added.

"Very well, but if she doesn't tell us soon, we will confront her! Got that?" Gibbs ordered. Everyone agreed and they made their way back up to the bullpen.

----- ----

Well? What do you think? Is it good? Should I make any changes? Any ideas for the next chapter? I'd love to know!

Please Review!

Hikarisailorcat


	4. Caught in the Act!

**Hey all! I hope you liked my last chapter! I am so happy now! Exams are over!**

**Disclaimer… ok, I know I don't own NCIS, but I can never stop wishing, can I?**

**Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and thanks for all my lovely reviewers!**

"Hmm… this can't be right…" Kate said to herself that afternoon.

"Talking to yourself is not a good sign Kate... It could mean a lot of things, one, that you are going crazy, two, that your insane, and three, that your totally and utterly weird. I think it's more of the first one…" Tony replied to Kate's non-question.

"Ha ha, very funny Mr. King of Funny." Kate said sarcastically. Tony smiled at her comment.

"This isn't right. Didn't Abby say that her dad was retired? It says here that Abby's dad works for a truck company just a mile from here. It also says he is deaf… so was her mum…" by now everyone in the office, (that is Gibbs, Tony and McGee. The Sebastian's went home.) were around Kate, looking at her computer. Kate was doing some research on Abby's family, just to see if there was any report of violence in her family.

"What do you mean 'so was her mum'?" Gibbs asked.

"It says here that her mum died when Abby was 12. (I don't know what Abby's parents are named so I'll just make up some names now…) Elswyth Sciuto was diagnosed with stomach cancer and died within 3 years. The year after she died, Abby and her dad, Bradford Sciuto, moved here. Both her mum and dad were born death." Kate finished.

"I wonder why Abby never told us this." Gibbs wondered, out loud.

That night at Kate's house, Abby was sleeping on the pull-out couch-bed and Kate was sleeping in her room. At about 1 am, Kate heard Abby's phone beep, telling her that she had a message. Kate thought she shouldn't worry about a message and just went back to sleep. But at 1:15, Kate heard the door close.

At once she bolted out of bed and ran to the door. There was no one there, however, Abby was not asleep in the sofa-bed.

Frantically, Kate looked out at the window, that's when she saw Abby run down to the curve and pull over a taxi. She saw Abby get into the taxi and the taxi driving off.

'Oh no!' Kate thought. 'Where is she going?'

Kate got dressed and went downstairs to her car. Once she was in her car, she started to drive in the way the taxi went. There were not many cars on the road at this time of night so she thought it would be easy to find Abby and follow her. That however, was a bad idea.

Kate could not find the Taxi anywhere! She looked for 10 minutes, then decided to call Gibbs and tell him the bad news.

"Gibbs." A sleepy Gibbs answered his mobile phone.

"Hey Gibbs, it's Kate. We have a problem."

"What?"

"Abby's gone. She got a message on her phone and then 15 mins later I hear the door closing. I got up and noticed she wasn't there. I saw her get into a taxi, so I am in my car now, trying to find the taxi. I can't find it Gibbs. Where do you think she went?" Kate told Gibbs her story.

"Go to her apartment. I have a bad feeling, I'll be meet you there in 10." Gibbs finished as he hung up the phone.

10 minutes later, Kate was waiting at the door of Abby's apartment, she had knocked on the door but there was no answer. So, she decided that she would wait for Gibbs.

Gibbs got there right on time, but he also had Tony with him.

"McGee is at the lab, to check if she is there. Is she home?" Gibbs stated.

"I tried nocking but there was no answer." Kate replied. Gibbs nodded but then they heard a scream of pain coming from Abby's apartment.

The three of them took a fighting stance and Gibbs knocked down the door.

What they saw would scar them for life! There, lying on the floor covered in blood, naked, was Abby, her father on top of her. He had noticed the floor vibrate when Gibbs had knocked down the door and looked up at the three intruders.

"Get off of her!" Gibbs yelled as he took out his gun and pointed it at Mr. Sciuto. Mr. Sciuto, looking at the gun and knowing that this was bad, got up off Abby and backed away from her.

When he was a fair distance away from Abby, Kate ran over to her to see if she was alright. Abby was unconscious.

"Gibbs! We need to get her to a hospital!" Kate yelled frantically.

Tony reached for his phone and called the ambulance while Kate tried to wake up Abby and Gibbs went to hand cuff Mr. Sciuto.

The ambulance was there in 5 minutes, which was great because Abby was losing more blood by the second!

McGee got to Abby's apartment and started to take photos and evidence while the police took Mr. Sciuto away once he was dressed. Kate went with Abby to the hospital and Gibbs and Tony were getting evidence from all around the apartment.

"I can't believe she just got up and left Kate's apartment and came here! And when she knows what would happen when she got here!" Tony said as he and Gibbs went into Abby's room.

Gibbs just nodded and left when he had a look around. There wasn't much evidence in there, just a dark room that was, well... really gothic.

"She sleeps in a coffin?" Tony asked to no one in particular as he got some DNA from Abby's mattress.

Back in Abby's lounge room, the scene of the crime, Gibbs went over to McGee and said, "I'm going to the hospital to check on Abby. I want you and Tony to take all the evidence back to the lab."

McGee nodded, uncertainly, and watched as Gibbs left the apartment. Tony emerged from Abby's room and said to McGee, "Let's go, Probie."

At the hospital, Kate sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear about Abby's surgery. They had taken Abby to the surgery room about an hour ago, leaving Kate to sit there, wondering if her best friend was alright.

Suddenly Gibbs emerged from the entrance door.

"How is she?" he asked.

"They took her into surgery as soon as we got here. I haven't heard a thing since."

Gibbs nodded. A door opened on the right of the two and out came a nurse. The nurse looked at the two standing there.

**Well? What do you think? Do you want to know if Abby survived or not? And don't just think that she will live because I have killed off my favourite characters before!**

**I want you to answer this question when you review… you will review won't you? Please?**

**When you review, I want you to put the number 1 – 4 on you review… which ever number I get the most of might change this whole story! Well, the end at least!**

**Please review! For Abby!**

**Hikarisailorcat**


	5. Love at the End

Hi! I'm really sorry a bout the wait! Really!

Disclaimer: don't own NCIS… obviously!

Ok, this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed all the other chapters and I hope you enjoy this one!

--- ---

"Ooww… my head." Moaned Abby.

"Abby!" Gibbs got up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed her hand.

"Where am I?" Abby asked as she opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"You are at the hospital. We found you at your apartment." When Abby gave him a look or terror, Gibbs added, "We got your father. He is now in the jail for the disabled."

Abby looked away from Gibbs. How could she face him? She knew he saw her like that. Did he think she was a scaredy-cat? Or weak?

"Abby, its okay. I'm here for you." She looked up at him. He had one of those smiles on his face, the one he never shows.

It happened so fast that she didn't really know what happened. He leant closer to her, and she lent closer to him. They kissed. It was sweet.

"Abby! You're awake!" Kate and Tony ran to her side and hugged her.

"We were so worried!"

--- ---

A week later, Abby was allowed to leave the hospital, to her enjoyment. She missed playing loud music at work.

Gibbs was the one who came to pick her up that day.

In the car, Abby was quiet, almost too quiet.

"Hey, Abbs. Is everything ok?" Gibbs asked.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"My father." Gibbs looked at her worriedly, "Even though he beat me and raped me, I still can't help but… you know… love him. After all, he is my father. And when Mum died, he was the one who helped me get over it, well as much as I could. And I helped him. We've been through so much together." Gibbs nodded. He understood, not totally, but enough.

--- ---

The end! Ooh! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was very short! I didn't really have anything else to say.

Please review!


End file.
